One Life
by DeceivingMonster
Summary: "Life is unfair." I would say that every time somebody would say, "That's not fair." Ever since I was six, that's how I viewed life. As I grew older, I came to realize that life was also a gift and I only have one chance to live it. But what if I didn't get to do what I wanted in my life? Life is unfair, but it's also a gift...This is my story...


My Dream

_ "Life is unfair." I would say that every time somebody would say, "That's not fair." Ever since I was six, that's how I viewed life. As I grew older, I came to realize that life was also a gift and I only have one chance to live it. But what if I didn't get to do what I wanted in my life. Life is unfair, but it's also a gift...This is my story..._

-3 years earlier-

Kido's POV

I have no path to take. I probably do, but I just don't know it yet. What am I going to do with my life? Graduate from high school. Go to college and graduate. Then, work until I die? That sounds like a crappy life to me. I was thinking about this during Physical Education, almost finishing the mile.

I feel a pain in my heart, which is normal for me every time I run. My breathing was getting harder and my ankles hurt like hell. My body was slowly breaking down. Of course, I was sweating. Damn it. I'm almost done. I saw the white line, in which we started from. At this point, I started running faster.

Okay. You got this, Kido. You can break your record. I was only a few feet away from the finishing line . Then, the idiot from behind me happened. I heard him say, "Shit." I ignored it, until I felt his head had collided with my back.

"Ack?!" I made that sound before falling to the ground. I fell on my back. The back of my head now hurts. I heard other runners making a commotion and our teacher ran towards us. I looked up at the blue sky. Woah. It looked so tranquil. I've never lied down and watched the sky like this before. I came back to my senses a moment later.

"Damn you..." I started, but was still panting. "Kano..."

"Hehe." The boy, lying next to me, grinned. He had tripped over his foot, which caused him to fall. I was right in front of him, so I fell too.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll punch you. I was just about to break my fastest mile record!" I complained to him. We were still on the ground. I could hear him breathing hard. too.

"But Tsubomi, we made it to the finish line. Mission Accomplished!" He said happily, giving me a thumbs-up and winking.

"Don't call me...that." I said, gasping for air.

"Eh? Even though, we're childhood friends." Kano whined.

"You don't call Seto by his first name." I said back.

"Are you guys alright? By the way, you did break your record, Kido. It's 6:50 now. Kano's the same." Our P.E. teacher told us with her timer.

"Yes!" Kano cheered. "We're fine." Kano said, getting up. My childhood friend gave me his hand. Now, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would have refused. But my body ached all over. We walked back to the bench to rest, drinking from the same water bottle. We didn't care about getting germs from each other.

"Hey. Isn't this an indirect k-"

"Finish that sentence, then I'll murder you and make everyone think that it was suicide." He chuckled.

I was used to his teasing by now and he was used to my threats. Well of course. We've been friends for ten years. Five minutes later, a guy came up to us. "Hey, Kido. You're a fast runner. I was wondering if you were interested in joining the track team?"

"..."

Kano looked away. I was staring at the ground with my hands clasped. If I was in elementary school or middle school, I would have accepted the offer right away. "Sorry, but my parents probably wouldn't let me join, because then I would be getting home later. " I said.

I heard disappointment in his voice when he said, "Oh. That's too bad." He turned to Kano and his face brightened. "Hey. What about you, Kano? You're a pretty fast runner. Any interest in joining the track team? He asked Kano.

"Aw. Thank you. I know I'm pretty and a fast runner" Kano said and smiled. I scoffed. He looked at me and turned back to the guy. I knew his answer.

"Hell yeah, I'm interested. I'm joining in place of Kido." He said. He had his arm around my neck and pulled me closer to him. "After all, it's all thanks to Kido that I run fast." Kano obviously doesn't know what personal space is, but I don't really mind anymore.

"That's great, dude. Thank you so much! Kido, you should really persuade your parents. I got to go now. Later." The boy said and left. Kano released me and we waved him goodbye.

"Hey, Kano."

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for keeping your promise. Really. Thank you." I smiled at him. He blinked. He pinched my left cheek. "I told you I would keep our promise and I told you we don't need to thank each other anymore, since we're friends."

"I know, but you made that promise like ten years ago. I wasn't sure if you would still keep it. Would you stop pinching me?" I replied. He had finally stopped.

"How about you find another way of expressing your gratitude to me for keeping the promise?' Kano suggested.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You should watch me during track and cheer me on." The idiot said.

"Eh?" I stared at him, trying to see if he was kidding. He looked dead serious. "What's with you? Saying something like that," I muttered. "Fine, if you really want me to." I said, not really believing the words I just said.

"Then, I'll impress you in the track." He said, stretching his hands behind his head and smiling at the sky. I also looked up at the sky. "You're getting cocky." I told him.

"You know, track would be a lot more awesome if you joined." Kano said.

"I know..." I replied. He laughed."But you already know why I can't." I reminded him.

"Yeah. I know. Your overprotective mom worries about your health." He stated. I nodded. "That really sucks. You have asthma and you had hurt your legs. No one would have guessed that, since you're so good at running. It makes me wonder. If you didn't have asthma and you didn't hurt your legs, how fast would your mile time be?" He said to me.

"I love running, but my body doesn't." I sighed. "So how are your ankles? Has a doctor checked them out for you? Maybe in a year, your legs will be better." He was trying to encourage me. I shook my head.

"My doctor already told me to stop running. The only time I'm allowed to run is during miles. My mom worries that I'll end up in a wheel chair in the future." I revealed.

Kano eyes widened. "Seriously?" I nodded. Running was my dream. It'll never come true for me. Kano knew that, so when we were six, he told he'll make it his dream. He wanted my dream to come true, so he promised he'll join track for me. I was grateful for that.

"Then, be a track manager," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

" Be a track manager," he repeated. "You know, help around at track. You don't have to run. You can cheer me on, watch me beat the other runners' asses, and be part of the track team. You get to see your dream come true." Kano said, smiling.

I got up from the bench and so did he. I thought about it for a moment. It was actually a good idea. It was not as good as running, but it was the second best thing. "Alright. I'll sign up to be a track manager." I announced.

"Alright! Let's go." Kano said. P.E. was almost over. We walked side-by-side.

"Hey, Kido. Did you want to be a track manager, because you'll get to see me more." He said, playfully.

I laughed. "In your dreams."

"No in _your _dream," Kano countered back.

_Am I an idiot for falling in love with this idiot?_

**A/N: I don't know if I'll just end it here or continue it. I was originally going to use Haruka and Takene, but they have illnesses and probably shouldn't be running haha. This is actually kind of a true story. I'm not allowed to join Track and Field or any running sports, but my friend joined for me. Then, my friend told me to be a Track and Field manager and I am. I decided to put our story into a fanfiction. I hope you guys liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow. I still have to work on ****Lost in Music****. Thanks for reading. Okay. I'm done. Bye! c:**


End file.
